baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 500 Players Ever
Eventually this page will be sourced and broken down into sub lists and so on. For now it is just a fun tool for us to start working on 500 players that this encyclopedia had better have for sure. To add a player click on 'edit' up above and follow the format given. Then, if you know something about that player, click on their name and edit that page to add information. A little piece at a time, and we'll have something amazing in a few months. Disclaimer: After the first 100 (which are based on The Sporting News Top 100 Players of All-Time) they are not in any coherent order. *1.Babe Ruth *2.Willie Mays *3.Ty Cobb *4.Walter Johnson *5.Hank Aaron *6.Lou Gehrig *7.Christy Mathewson *8.Ted Williams *9.Rogers Hornsby *10.Stan Musial *11.Joe DiMaggio *12.Grover Cleveland Alexander *13.Honus Wagner *14.Cy Young *15.Jimmie Foxx *16.Johnny Bench *17.Mickey Mantle *18.Josh Gibson *19.Satchel Paige *20.Roberto Clemente *21.Warren Spahn *22.Frank Robinson *23.Lefty Grove *24.Eddie Collins *25.Pete Rose *26.Sandy Koufax *27.Tris Speaker *28.Mike Schmidt *29.Nap Lajoie *30.Steve Carlton *31.Bob Gibson *32.Tom Seaver *33.George Sisler *34.Barry Bonds *35.Joe Jackson *36.Bob Feller *37.Hank Greenberg *38.Ernie Banks *39.Greg Maddux *40.Yogi Berra *41.Nolan Ryan *42.Mel Ott *43.Al Simmons *44.Jackie Robinson *45.Carl Hubbell *46.Charlie Gehringer *47.Buck Leonard *48.Reggie Jackson *49.Tony Gwynn *50.Roy Campanella *51.Rickey Henderson *52.Whitey Ford *53.Roger Clemens *54.Harry Heilmann *55.George Brett *56.Willie McCovey *57.Bill Dickey *58.Lou Brock *59.Bill Terry *60.Joe Morgan *61.Rod Carew *62.Paul Waner *63.Eddie Mathews *64.Jim Palmer *65.Mickey Cochrane *66.Cool Papa Bell *67.Oscar Charleston *68.Eddie Plank *69.Harmon Killebrew *70.Pie Traynor *71.Juan Marichal *72.Carl Yastrzemski *73.Lefty Gomez *74.Robin Roberts *75.Willie Keeler *76.Al Kaline *77.Eddie Murray *78.Cal Ripken Jr. *79.Joe Medwick *80.Brooks Robinson *81.Willie Stargell *82.Ed Walsh *83.Duke Snider *84.Sam Crawford *85.Dizzy Dean *86.Kirby Puckett *87.Ozzie Smith *88.Frankie Frisch *89.Goose Goslin *90.Ralph Kiner *91.Mark McGwire *92.Chuck Klein *93.Ken Griffey, Jr. *94.Dave Winfield *95.Wade Boggs *96.Rollie Fingers *97.Gaylord Perry *98.Dennis Eckersley *99.Paul Molitor *100.Early Wynn *101.Saduharu Oh *102.Earl Averill *103.Alex Rodriguez *104.Carlton Fisk *105.Phil Niekro *106.Luis Aparicio *107.Robin Yount *108.Pedro Martinez *109.Hugh Duffy *110.Luke Appling *111.Johan Santana *112.John O'Rourke *113.Monte Ward *114.Waite Hoyt *115.Jesse Burkett *116.Jack Chesbro *117.Ichiro Suzuki *118.Craig Biggio *119.Billy Hamilton *120.Mike Piazza *121.Jeff Bagwell *122.Rick Ferrell *123.Johnny Mize *124.Manny Ramirez *125.Albert Pujols *126.Ryne Sandberg *127.Mariano Rivera *128.Randy Johnson *129.Rich Gossage *130.Arky Vaughan *131.Jeff Kent *132.Rafael Palmeiro *133.Chipper Jones *134.Tom Glavine *135.Miguel Tejada *136.Frank Thomas (AL) *137.Ivan Rodriguez *138.Derek Jeter *139.Alan Trammell *140.Barry Larkin *141.Scott Rolen *142.Jim Rice *143.Dwight Evans *144.Bobby Bonds *145.Roberto Alomar *146.David Ortiz *147.Vladimir Guerrero *148.Curt Schilling *149.Bert Blyleven *150.Gary Sheffield *151.Mordecai Brown *152.Andruw Jones *153.Clark Griffith *154.Hal Newhouser *155.Smokey Joe Williams *156.Kid Nichols *157.Fred Lynn *158.Bobby Doerr *159.Thurman Munson *160.Pud Galvin *161.Miguel Cabrera *162.Johnny Pesky *163.Chief Bender *164.Ferguson Jenkins *165.Casey Stengel *166.John Smoltz *167.Dazzy Vance *168.Eric Gagne *169.Jason Giambi *170.Vida Blue *171.Tim Raines *172.Luis Tiant *173.Jose Canseco *174.Richie Allen *175.Andre Dawson *176.Jorge Posada *177.Minnie Minoso *178.Ron Santo *179.Paul Hines *180.Wes Ferrell *181.Bobby Grich *182.Don Mattingly *183.Lefty O'Doul *184.Bob Caruthers *185.Edgar Martinez *186.Sammy Sosa *187.Alfonso Soriano *188.Torii Hunter *189.Justin Morneau *190.C.C. Sabathia *191.Brandon Webb *192.Jake Peavy *193.Hideki Matsui *194.Mel Parnell *195.Darrell Evans *196.Al Rosen *197.Rube Waddell *198.Addie Joss *199.Trevor Hoffman *200.Lance Berkman *201.Jim Thome *202.Roger Maris *203.Billy Williams *204.Catfish Hunter *205.Frank Chance *206.Don Sutton *207.Dale Murphy *208.Bruce Sutter *209.Jeff Reardon *210.Todd Helton *211.Joe Cronin *212.Gavvy Cravath *213.Zack Wheat *214.Gabby Hartnett *215.Bernie Williams *216.Albert Belle *217.Juan Gonzalez *218.Frank Howard *219.George Kelly *220.Tony Oliva *221.Hack Wilson *222.Al Oliver *223.Tony Perez *224.Carlos Delgado *225.Fred McGriff *226.Jonathan Papelbon *227.Stan Coveleski *228.Mo Vaughan *229.Brett Saberhagen *230.George Scott *231.Hideo Nomo *232.Ryan Howard *233.Matt Holliday *234.Josh Beckett *235.Hanley Ramirez *236.Mike Mussina *237.Joe Torre *238.Jim Edmonds *239.Andruw Jones *240.Luis Gonzalez *241.Moises Alou *242.Mark Teixeira *243.Jack Morris *243.Richie Sexson *244.Steve Finley *245.Troy Glaus *246.Paul Konerko *247.Brian Giles *248.Adam Dunn *249.Gil Hodges *250.Nellie Fox *251.Carl Mays *252.Bob Lemon *253.Sam Rice *254.Red Ruffing *255.Herb Pennock *256.Teddy Lyons *257.Rabbit Maranville *258.Lou Boudreau *259.Don Drysdale *260.Gary Carter *261.George Kell *262.Jim Bunning *263.Fernando Valenzuela *264.Hoyt Wilhelm *265.Pee Wee Reese *266.Phil Rizzuto *267.Ed Delahanty *288.Billy Herman *289.Babe Herman *290.Jim Bottomley *291.Denny McLain *292.Vic Willis *293.Tony Lazzeri *294.Dick Groat *295.Dave Kingman *296.Buck O'Neil *297.Rocky Colavito *298.Jimmy Ryan *299.George VanHaltren *300.Pete Browning *301.Harry Stovey *302.Tony Mullane *303.Jim Kaat *304.Tommy John *305.Dick Radatz *306.ElRoy Face *307.Tug McGraw *308.Clem Labine *309.Firpo Marberry *310.Johnny Murphy *311.Miller Huggins *312.Al Lopez *313.Kiki Cuyler *313.Max Carey *314.Edd Roush *315.Elmer Flick *316.Eppa Rixey *317.Heinie Manush *318.Burleigh Grimes *319.Red Faber *320.Lloyd Waner *321.Earle Combs *322.Jesse Haines *323.Carl Furillo *324.Tony Conigliaro *325.Rick Monday *326.Dummy Hoy *327.Johnny Kling *328.Hal Chase *329.Bill Dahlen *330.Bill Bradley *331.Herman Long *332.Lou Criger *333.Kid Elberfeld *334.Larry Gardner *335.Willie Kamm *336.Smokey Joe Wood *337.Dave McNally *338.John Clarkson *339.Tim Keefe *340.Mickey Welch *341.Amos Rusie *343.Joe Kelley *344.Sam Thompson *345.Roger Connor *346.George Davis *347.Biddy McPhee *348.Joe McGinnity *349.Jimmy Collins *350.Hughie Jennings *351.Fred Clarke *352.Roger Bresnahan *353.Buck Ewing *354.King Kelly *355.Wilbert Robinson *356.Johnny Evers *357.Joe Tinker *358.Cap Anson *359.Dan Brouthers *360.King Kelly *361.Bobby Wallace *362.Harry Hooper *363.Rube Marquard *364.Dave Bancroft *365.Chick Hafey *366.Jake Beckley *367.Joe Kelley *368.Ross Youngs *369.Joe Sewell *370.Travis Jackson *371,Enos Slaughter *372.Ernie Lombardi *373.Red Schoendienst *374.Leo Durocher *375.Richie Ashburn *376.Larry Doby *377.Orlando Cepeda *378.Bill Mazeroski *379.Joe Gordon *380.Steve Garvey *381.Keith Hernandez *382.Hoss Radbourn *383.Home Run Baker *384.Ray Schalk *385.Monte Irvin *386.Bucky Harris *387.Judy Johnson *388.Freddie Lindstrom *389.Rube Foster *390.Ray Dandridge *391.Leon Day *392.Albert Spalding *393.Biz Mackey *394,Mule Suttles *395.Willard Brown *396.Willie Foster *397.Willie Wells *398.Bullet Joe Rogan *399.Turkey Stearnes *400.Hilton Smith *401.Charlie Grimm *402.Jimmy Dykes *403.Ted Kluszewski *404.Harvey Kuenn *405.Ken Boyer *406.Vada Pinson *407.Maury Wills *408.Don Newcombe *409.Lew Burdette *410.Billy Pierce *411.Allie Reynolds *412.Bucky Walters *413.Mel Harder *414.Jack Quinn *415.Sal Maglie *416.Wally Berger *417.Dolph Camilli *418.Bob Johnson *419.Hal Trosky *420.[York *421.Dan Quisenberry *422.John Franco *423.Sparky Lyle *424.Mike Marshall (P) *425.Lee Smith *426.Larry Doyle